Happy Birthday, Moomin (Special Birthday Renjun)
by keiaeris96
Summary: Renjun yg tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kado spesial dari Jeno yg tak kan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya


Happy Birthday Moomin (Special Birthday for Renjun)

Pair: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

NoRen

It's fanfiction special birthday for Renjun. If you don't like it don't read this story.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Yaoi

Rate: Tentuin sendiri

Check this out!

Renjun berlarian dari parkiran sekolah menuju gedung sekolahnya yg sialnya kenapa terasa sangat jauh. Salahkan halaman parkir sekolahnya yg terlalu luas, salahkan kakinya yg terlalu pendek sehingga tidak bisa melangkah lebar, salahkan juga dirinya kenapa bisa bangun kesiangan padahal jam pertama adalah pelajaran Choi seongsaenim sang guru matematika yg terkenal dengan ganasnya. Yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi adalah Jeno sahabat tercintanya malah meninggalkannya berangkat duluan, biasanya bocah itu akan menungguinya setelat apapun mereka walaupun berakhir dihukum bersama. Tapi ini sangat tidak biasa sekali sahabatnya itu tidak menunggunya.

"Awas saja kau Lee Jeno." Renjun yg kesal menyumpah-serapahi sahabatnya yg meninggalkannya itu. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau cepat sampai kelas sebelum pak tua Choi yg menyebalkan itu masuk kedalam kelasmu Renjun-ah.

Setelah berlarian dari parkiran menuju kelasnya ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika kelasnya sudah beberapa meter didepannya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sembari melihat kedalam kelasnya apakah Choi ssaem sudah datang atau belum. Namun akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena Choi seongsaenim tidak ada dikelasnya, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ringan ke dalam kelas. Renjun mendudukan pantatnya dibangkunya. Terlihat sahabatnya tengah terlarut dengan buku —tidak itu komik yg sedang dibacanya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Renjun.

"Jeno-ya, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku huh? Tidak biasanya kau berangkat duluan seperti itu." ujar Renjun mengeluarkan unek-unek kekesalannya pada sang sahabat. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari lelaki bermata sipit tersebut, ia masih asyik dengan komik ditangannya.

"Jeno-ya."

"Jeno-ya kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"LEE JENO!" Kali ini Renjun berteriak membuat seisi kelas menatapnya bingung, namun detik berikutnya teman-temannya kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan keanehan Renjun. Jeno pun akhirnya menatap Renjun dengan tatapan bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Kau ini mendengarkan aku tidak? Kau kenapa sih?" Jeno mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, kemudian lelaki tersebut kembali larut dengan komiknya. Renjun benar-benar kesal kali ini dibantingnya buku matematika super tebalnya sembari berkata "Kau menyebalkan, Jeno."

Tak lama Choi seongsaenim masuk kedalam kelas diikuti dengan suasana kelas yg mendadal hening padahal sebelumnya sangat berisik. Renjun pun akhirnya tidak memperdulikan Jeno lagi, toh sepertinya Jeno tidak memperdulikannya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mendengar penjelasan Choi seongsaenim.

Renjun berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu sekolahnya dengan langkah yg seperti dipaksakan, sebenarnya ia sangat malas keluar kelas berhubung dirinya sangat lapar mau tidak mau ia menyeret kakinya menuju kantin. Jangan tanya Jeno kemana, anak itu langsung keluar kelas saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi tadi tanpa memperdulikan Renjun. Sekarang entah menghilang kemana anak itu. Renjun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yg masih kosong, untung masih ada yg tersisa mengingat betapa ramainya kantin sekarang ini. Ia memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap, tentu saja karena ia sangat lapar. Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan, tadi saja ia sempat tidak memperhatikan apa yg dijelaskan gurunya saat menerangkan materi pelajaran karena merasakan perih dilambungnya. Ya, Renjun mempunyai riwayat maag yg lumayan parah, telat sedikit saja ia bisa berakhir terbaring dirumah sakit hingga berhari-hari.

Terlihat seseorang mendekati mejanya, itu Lee Donghyuk atau yg lebih sering dipanggil Haechan. Renjun tidak sekelas dengan anak itu, tetapi ia cukup dekat dengan Haechan karena mereka berada di satu ekskul yg sama yaitu ekskul seni musik.

"Hai, Renjun."

"Hai, Haechan."

"Sendirian saja? Mana Jeno sahabatmu itu?" tanya Haechan yg heran melihat Renjun sendirian, karena biasanya Renjun kemana-mana selalu berdua dengan Jeno.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi langsung menghilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Mungkin dia ada urusan." jawab Renjun setengah kesal, Haechan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Keduanya pun larut dengan obrolan yg entah sudah kemana-kemana.

Renjun semakin kesal dengan Jeno yg seharian ini bersikap aneh dan seperti mendiamkannya. Apakah dia punya salah terhadap Jeno? Tapi sepertinya tidak, pasalnya semalam ia masih berkomunikasi lewat telepon dengan pemuda Lee tersebut. Bahkan ia masih ingat pemuda tersebut menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang ini itu. Tapi hari ini Jeno sangat berubah 180°, sangat menyebalkan bukan? Tadi ia sempat melihat Jeno di sedang berbincang dengan Jaemin anak kelas 2-1 yg sangat populer di sekolahnya. Hey, bagaimana tidak populer Jaemin adalah laki-laki yg sangat manis, ramah, ceria, penuh pesona, dan juga sangat pintar. Jeno dan Jaemin terlihat sangat dekat sekali, membuat gelenyar aneh menghampiri Renjun. Seperti ada sesuatu yg membuatnya merasa tidak suka melihat Jeno dan Jaemin sangat akrab seperti itu. Ia cemburu, sangat cemburu. Kalau kalian mau tahu, sebenarnya Renjun menyukai Jeno sudah sejak lama, menyukai dalam artian lebih dari sahabat. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul namun ia menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya. Ia tidak mau merusak persahabatannya dengan Jeno karena hanya perasaannya itu, toh belum tentu Jeno juga merasakan perasaan yg sama terhadapnya walaupun terkadang Jeno sangat perhatian padanya bahkan terkadang terlalu overprotective. Namun hari ini Jeno berbeda, tidak seperti Jeno yg biasanya. Tidak menjemputnya, tidak bicara dengannya, bahkan sekarang tidak pulang bersama dengannya. Ah sudahlah memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Renjun berdenyut. Lebih baik ia sekarang cepat pulang, karena sepertinya akan turun hujan

Tepat sekali ketika Renjun baru sampai rumahnya hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Untung saja ia sudah sampai rumahnya, kalau tidak pasti ia akan berakhir kehujanan saat jalan pulang tadi. Ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Didapatinya sang ibu sedang asyik menonton acara gossip di tv, dasar ibu-ibu hobinya menonton acara tidak bermutu seperti itu. Renjun pun mendekati sang ibu.

"Eomma aku pulang."

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang Renjunnie?"

"Iya eomma, kalau begitu aku langsung kekamar yaa."

"Tunggu sebentar sayang."

"Kenapa eomma?"

"Selamat ulang tahun anakku, sekarang kau sudah bertambah besar. Semoga kau semakin dewasa sayang, jaga kesehatanmu juga, dan semoga kau bisa sukses saat dewasa nanti. Dan juga eomma sangat bersyukur bisa melahirkan anak yg manis dan lucu sepertimu. Eomma menyayangimu nak." ujar eomma Renjun, sembari memeluk anak kesayangannya itu. Renjun mengernyit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat HARI INI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA DUA PULUH TIGA MARET.

"Terima kasih eomma, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yg lebih baik lagi untuk kalian. Aku juga bersyukur telah dilahirkan oleh seorang ibu yg sangat baik dan cantik seperti eomma. Aku lebih lebih menyayangi eomma." ujar Renjun tulus sembari membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Eomma tahu? Bahkan aku tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun terkekeh geli.

"Yasudah sana segera kekamar dan ganti bajumu. Tapi jangan terkejut jika ada sesuatu dikamarmu." Kening Renjun mengkerut, sesuatu dikamarnya? Sesuatu apa maksud ibunya?

"Sesuatu apa eomma?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." ujar sang ibu sambil mengendikan bahunya penuh misterius.

Renjun pun segera pergi kekamarnya memastikan sesuatu yg dikatakan ibunya tadi. Sedari tadi ia terus berfikir, ada apa dikamarnya? Membuatnya penasaran saja dan juga berdebar? Ya, Renjun entah kenapa jantungnya merasa berdebar kencang.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Benar kata ibunya kau pasti akan terkejut. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya yg sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seperti pameran gambar Moomin, karakter berbentuk kuda nil favoritenya. Disetiap dinding kamarnya tertempel sticker-sticker dan poster-poster bergambar Moomin dan balon-balon huruf bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOOMINJUN KU SAYANG ❤ HAPPY SWEET SEVENTEEN'. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kotak yg lumayan besar mungkin hampir setinggi dirinya yg diletakkan diatas kasur queen size miliknya, dan juga sebuah kumpulan foto-foto polaroid yg ditempel didinding dekat meja belajarnya. Itu foto-fotonya saat ia masih kecil sampai tumbuh besar seperti ini, ada fotonya saat bersama dengan Jeno, dan juga ada beberapa foto dirinya yang tidak sadar saat sedang di foto. Candid eh? Hmm sepertinya ia tahu ini ulah siapa.

Renjun tak sadar ada seseorang yg jalan mengendap-endap kearahnya dan orang tersebut menutup mata Renjun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yaa, lepaskan aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Jeno-ya, lepaskan." Ya orang itu adalah Jeno, Renjun tahu jika Jeno yang menutup matanya. Tangan pemuda itu, aroma pemuda itu, dan sentuhan lembut pemuda Lee itu Renjun sudah sangat hafal.

"Jeno ku tersayang bisa tolong kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku tidak bisa melihat asal kau tahu." Jeno terkekeh geli mendengar suara kesal Renjun.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Jeno pun melepaskan tangannya yg tadi digunakan untuk menutup mata Renjun. "Oh ya tunggu sebentar."

Jeno berlari keluar dan tak lama anak itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar Renjun dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan karakter Moomin yg menjadi hiasannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Renjunnie. Semoga kau bertambah dewasa, selalu diberikan kesehatan oleh Tuhan, dan semakin menyayangi orang tuamu dan juga aku tentunya." Renjun terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Jeno, sangat percaya diri sekali dia.

"Sekarang buat permohonan, lalu tiup lilinnya.." Renjun pun membuat permohonan dan segera meniup lilinnya.

"Jeno-ya terima kasih banyak."

"Simpan terima kasihmu itu untuk nanti, sekarang kau buka kotak besar itu dan lihat isinya."

Renjun pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyambar kotak besar yg dimaksud Jeno tersebut, dibukanya dengan cepat ia penasaran apa yg ada didalam kotak itu. Dan rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi rasa haru sekaligus rasa bahagia. Isi kotak tersebut adalah boneka Moomin berukuran sangat besar, hampir menyamai tingginya malahan. Renjun senang, amat sangat senang. Ia menatap Jeno yg sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jeno-ya, kau dapat dari mana boneka Moomin ini? Kau tahu boneka ini aku mencarinya sangat susah dan kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Aku meminta membuatkan moomin itu pada bibiku yg mempunyai perusahaan boneka di Jepang. Dan asal kau tahu aku juga tidak mudah mendapatkan itu."

"Jeno-ya, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku menyayangimu, Jeno. Sangat." ujar Renjun sembari menghambur kedalam pelukan Jeno. Pemuda Lee itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Renjun, ia pun membalas pelukan Renjun dengan erat.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jeno. Renjun mengangguk tanpa ragu, ya ia sangat senang sekarang. "Aku menyiapkan ini hanya dalam waktu 30 menit asal kau tahu.

"Woah kau memang hebat." puji Renjun, Jeno hanya tersenyum manis. "Oh iya kenapa seharian ini kau mendiamiku Lee Jeno?" tanya Renjun dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku sengaja." jawab Jeno santai.

"Yak kau menyebalkan sekali Lee Jeno." Renjun memukul lengan Jeno tanpa ampun. "Kau membuatku bingung asal kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku yaa moomin, asal kau tahu aku juga tidak tahan mendiamimu seperti itu. Itu sungguh menyiksaku moomin."

"Ya baiklah baiklah kau kumaafkan."

"Renjun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" Jeno menatap mata Renjun dalam, Renjun pun menunggu apa yg akan dikatakan Jeno.

"Renjunnie, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sebenarnya aku-" Jeno menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Renjun sangat penasaran.

"Kau kenapa Jeno? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Aishh aku tidak sakit bodoh."

"Lalu apa?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali." Jeno menarik nafas dalam kemudian ia menghembuskannya perlahan, ya tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang. "Renjun-ah, aku Lee Jeno menyukaimu ah tidak aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Renjun."

Mata Renjun mengerjap berkali-kali, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tunggu ia tidak salah dengar kan? Jeno mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya? Ia sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"Je-Jeno."

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali Renjun."

"A-apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ah, aku pasti berkhayal."

Renjun menepuk-nepuk pipinya mencoba membuktikan jika ini hanya mimpi dan khayalannya semata. Tapi ia merasakan pipinya sakit saat ia mencoba memukulnya dengan keras, berarti dia tidak bermimpi? Jeno juga merasakan perasaan yg sama seperti dirinya? Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah Renjun yg terkejut dengan pernyataan cintanya dan itu sangat lucu asal kalian tahu. Renjunnya berubah menjadi seribu kali lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. CUP! Jeno mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir mungil nan semerah cherry milik Renjun, hanya menempel dan hanya berlangsung 5 detik. Renjun kehilangan pikirannya, dadanya seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik, kakinya mendadak lemas seketika. Jeno menciumnya? JENO MENCIUMNYA?

"Sudah percaya?"

"Je-Jeno." Lidah Renjun terasa kelu, sungguh ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yg sedang terjadi saat ini. Jeno menyatakan perasaannya dan kemudian menciumnya. Demi Tuhan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Jeno, apakah ia harus senang? Bodoh, harusnya kau senang Huang Renjun cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Renjun.

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu 6 tahun yg lalu."

Mata Renjun membola mendengar jawaban Jeno. Enam tahun bukan waktu yg sebentar jika kalian mau tahu, dan Jeno sudah menyimpan perasaannya selama itu? Wah Jeno benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Jeno-ya, se-sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu ah mencintaimu sudah sejak lama." ujar Renjun dengan gugup.

"Aku tahu." Renjun melongo, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa terlalu kelihatan? Padahal Renjun sudah berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Selama ini Renjun terlalu menutup rapat tentang perasaannya pada Jeno. Jadi dari mana dia tahu?

"Tidak usah terkejut sayang, aku tahu dari sini." Jeno menunjukkan sebuah buku yg sangat familiar baginya. Tunggu, ITU BUKU DIARY RENJUN.

"HOLY SHIT KAU MENDAPATKAN BUKU ITU DARI MANA JENO?"

"Aishh tidak perlu berteriak moomin, aku menemukannya dirumahku. Sepertinya buku diarymu itu terjatuh dari dalam tasmu saat kau main kerumahku 3 bulan yg lalu."

"APA? Jadi selama ini kau tahu aku menyukaimu dan kau diam saja begitu? Sialan kau Lee Jeno." ujar Renjun kesal.

"Hei, aku menunggu waktu yg tepat asal kau tahu. Dan ulang tahunmu adalah waktu yg paling tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu tahu." jawab Jeno santai sembari menyengir lebar. "Jadi bagaimana? Will you be mine Renjunnie?"

Renjun berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk malu-malu. "Yes i will."

Jeno tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Renjun. Dibawanya tubuh kecil Renjun kedalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Renjun. Begitu pula dengan Renjun, ia sangat bahagia perasaan cintanya terbalaskan. Ini adalah kado terindah yg pernah ia dapatkan selama 17 tahun hidup didunia dan ia akan mengingat ini seumur hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Moomin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee."

Jeno mencium kening Renjun, kemudian mata, hidung, kedua pipi gembil Renjunnya, dan kemudian berakhir dibibir kissable sang kekasih. Awalnya hanya menempel, lama kelamaan Jeno menyesap bibir mungil Renjun. Kedua benda kenyal itu saling beradu, terlebih Renjun membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Jeno mengabsen satu-persatu apa yg ada didalam mulut Renjun.

"I love you, moomin." ujar Jeno disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Renjun. Kemudian ia kembali menerjang bibir Renjun dengan penuh nafsu.

Kkeut!

ini apa? Aku pun tak tahu ini apa:'v

Ini fanfiction yaoi pertama gue, sungguh beruntung kalian wahai NoRen jadi pair pertama yg gue pake di ff gue :v

Harusnya ini dipost pas tangggal 23 kemaren pas ultah injun, tapi gue blm sempet lagian juga baru buat akun ffn :'v jadi gue post di fb pribadi kemaren wkwkw

Btw happy birthday dedek injun ku, wish you all the best:*:*:*

Sorry telat^^


End file.
